Envidia
by Aladag
Summary: AU. Completo. Korra y Asami eran las mejores amigas, pero todo cambió por un sentimiento llamado envidia. Este fanfic participa en el reto "¡7 Pecados capitales!" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Exoneración: **La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, es propiedad de Michael y Bryan. Y la portada tampoco me pertenece; la encontré en el internet. XD

Este fanfic participa en el reto "¡7 Pecados capitales!" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! y pues como dice el título, mi pecado fue la **envidia.**

Es AU y como es mi primer fic de LoK es muy probable que tenga OoC, así que ya están advertidos.

* * *

Mejores amigas de años, conocían los secretos de la otra, parecían hermanas por todo el tiempo que pasaban juntas. Sus personalidades eran diferentes, así que nadie pensaba que podían ser amigas y mucho menos pensaban que llegarían a ser mejores amigas.

Una morena de ojos azules estaba hablando de una pelea que había visto con su padre hace poco, mientras que la chica de piel clara y ojos verdes escuchaba "atentamente".

—Bueno, creo que la pelea ya estaba arreglada —terminó de decir la chica de ojos azules.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó la otra, confundida.

—¿No escuchaste lo que te dije, Asami? —contestó con otra pregunta la morena.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, escuché todo, Korra —dijo nerviosa.

—¿En qué pensabas? —cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno... este... en... el chico nuevo —respondió rendida por no poder ocultar la verdad.

—¿Bolin? ¿Te gusta?

—¡No! su hermano, Mako, él me parece lindo. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—No sé, creo que es atractivo, pero no me gusta.

Después de esa conversación que tuvieron acerca del chico de ojos dorados y piel clara, ellas comenzaron a hablarle más, también a el hermano de Mako llamado Bolin, a tal punto en que los cuatro se volvieron los mejores amigos. Pero como en muchas películas y series, la morena terminó enamorándose de él y lo peor es que Asami también sentía lo mismo por el muchacho.

En una habitación se encontraban las mismas muchachas cambiándose para una noche de amigos, bueno, en realidad sólo la chica de piel clara se estaba vistiendo porque Korra ya estaba arreglada.

—¿Qué tal me veo? —interrogó la de ojos verdes.

—Bien, pero apresúrate, que los chicos nos esperan.

—Ah, sí —después de su respuesta salieron del cuarto, tomaron las llaves del carro y Asami condujo al lugar en donde se encontraban los demás.

Los chicos ya se encontraban en una mesa platicando tranquilamente, mientras las esperaban, cuando las vieron llegar pidieron la comida y siguieron platicando.

La hora de cerrar el lugar llegó y ellos tuvieron que retirarse, no sin antes pagar la cuenta. Se despidieron, pero Korra esa noche ya tenía planeado contarle sus sentimientos a Mako, aunque sabía lo que sentía Asami, no le importaba mucho porque su amiga siempre fue dada a enamorarse de muchos chicos, así que creyó que él era otro más a la lista.

—¿Podemos hablar, Mako? —consultó la morena, decidida.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?

—A solas —dijo mientras lo jalaba de la mano para llevarlo lejos de sus amigos, mientras que Bolin y Asami se quedaron sorprendidos por lo acontecido. Ella tenía sospechas de que Korra quería a Mako de una forma romántica y Bolin no sabía exactamente qué pasaba ahí.

—Bueno... ¿Qué querías deci...? —no pudo terminar su pregunta porque los labios de Korra lo besaban de una manera desesperada, después de unos segundos él le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Ella nunca fue buena con las palabras y Mako lo sabía, él también sentía lo mismo por ella, aunque al principio la belleza de Asami lo dejo hipnotizado, terminó cayendo bajo los encantos de la chica de ojos azules.

Lo que no sabían es que dos pares de ojos los miraban desde lejos, uno con felicidad y el otro con una tristeza absoluta.

Habían pasado semanas desde que ellos se besaron, pero no pararon, lo hacían siempre que tuvieran oportunidad, Asami no le recriminó nada a Korra, en realidad le dijo que fuera muy feliz con él.

En una tarde soleada se encontraban los cuatro amigos conversando. Ese día, la chica de ojos verdes se puso a pensar sobre su relación con la chica de piel oscura, siempre que iban a su casa veía a dos padres que la recibían felices, mientras que en la suya faltaba el calor maternal, su madre había muerto por una enfermedad terminal y su recuerdo la entristecía. Puede que ella fuera rica, pero prefería la vida de Korra, no le importaba verse bien para impresionar a los demás, sólo era ella, tenía a sus dos padres, valiente, ruda y también linda, a su manera.

Cuando Korra y Mako cumplieron seis meses de relación, se sorprendió, en realidad ella había pensado que romperían al tercer mes y así ella pudiera salir con él, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Siguió esperando.

Había pasado un año desde el primer beso de Mako y Korra, y Asami no quiso tener novio porque todavía tenía esperanzas en que la pareja de su mejor amiga se fijara en ella, pero no fue así.

El tiempo pasó, terminaron la preparatoria y la universidad, cada uno obtuvo un trabajo, en ese tiempo Bolin tenía una novia, algo extraña, su nombre era Eska, una chica morena y muy seria, a muchos les asombro esa relación.

Mientras que la relación de Mako y Korra, a pesar de los años y alguna que otra típica pelea, seguía, se querían con demasiada intensidad que parecía que nunca terminaría, pero Asami quería que terminara.

Un día normal el hombre de ojos dorados le propuso matrimonio a su novia, sus amigos no tardaron en enterarse por la pareja y les dieron sus felicitaciones.

Mako y Korra habían organizado todo para su día especial, en el cual se convertirían en marido y mujer, invitaron a sus familiares y amigos. Por supuesto, ahí se encontraba la mujer de ojos verdes, ella todavía no podía creer que en el momento más feliz de su mejor amiga fuera para ella el peor momento de su vida, pero ¿Por qué?

Ella quería ser la que vistiera el vestido de bodas que tenía Korra, la argolla de compromiso que tenía en su dedo anular, también deseaba tener a sus dos padres y especialmente a él, pero no, no pudo tener todo eso y para su desgracia, presenció la escena de su primer beso como esposos.

Envidiaba la vida de su "mejor amiga", siempre lo hizo. Cuando Korra la invitó a quedarse a dormir en su casa pensó que sólo sería una noche divertida, pero ese sentimiento nació ese día y nunca le había tomado demasiada importancia, hasta que supo que tendría su primer hijo con el hombre que quería desde la preparatoria.

Por lo cual decidió cortar toda relación con ella y con él, esa misma tarde en que decidió terminar toda la amistad que tenía con ellos; se suicidó. Esperando poner fin a su sufrimiento.

* * *

Si tiene faltas ortográficas o de redacción, discúlpenme, luego lo modifico y le quito todo eso.

Bueno... no me gustó cómo terminó.

Tengan un buen día.

(Aladag)


End file.
